Hedone
by cemody909
Summary: Bahagia? Apakah itu sejenis keripik kentang...? No pairing. Random gaje kriuk.


Hedonisme.

Sebuah paham yang mengajarkan bahwa kebahagiaan itu adalah hal tertinggi di atas segala-galanya di dalam hidup.

Diambil dari kata ' _hedone'_ , yang berarti 'kebahagiaan'. Hedone juga merupakan nama seorang dewi Yunani yang melambangkan kebahagiaan. Anak dari Eros dan Psyche.

Nah, saat membaca fiksi penggemar pun kalian bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan. Sangat praktis dan bermanfaat, bukan~?

Jumin menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, lalu menoleh ke arah jam meja di dekatnya. Diketuk-ketukkannya ujung jarinya pada sampul buku tersebut perlahan, berirama.

Beberapa saat lagi acara bincang-bincang akan dimulai, dengan sang pria sebagai moderatornya. Yang dinantikan sekarang adalah saat munculnya sang bintang tamu.

Topik terkadang tak begitu penting. Pembahasan bisa saja melenceng dari tema. Masalah mungkin tak terpecahkan dan solusi tak kunjung ditemukan. Maka itu, manusia dan caranya menyampaikan sudut pandangnyalah yang akan menjadi sorotan utama.

* * *

 **HEDONE**

.

 _Sebuah fiksi penggemar_

 _._

 _Kalau saya yang bikin_ Mystic Messenger _, karakternya saya bikin alay semua .u. *jangan*_

* * *

"Maaf terlambat, Jumin-ah. Sudah lama menunggu?"

Diletakkannya buku tersebut di atas meja, lalu menyambut bintang tamunya. Tanpa bersalaman, karena sesungguhnya acara bincang-bincang ini hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan belaka.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dingin, tak sehangat saat ia menjamu tetamu penting di acara rapat atau _gathering_ perusahaan. Sang wanita muda yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi tamu. Ia menyibak rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan saat ini?"

Sang wanita, yang namanya masih belum disebutkan, memangku kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam punggung tangan kirinya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu tentang sesuatu yang sudah lama mengganjal di hatiku."

Sebuah kalimat klasik yang digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan. Bukan, sih, karena sang wanita sudah ada yang memiliki. Sang pria juga tak tertarik mengencani gadis.

"Apa itu?"

Mata sang pria tajam menyorot ke arah sang wanita, mencoba meneliti air mukanya. Sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang ayu, namun terlihat sendu.

"Aah… Mungkin kalau 'mengganjal' rasanya agak berat, ya!" Sang wanita muda memberikan sepatah tawa yang terdengar manis. "Tapi aku memang ingin menanyakan pendapatmu, Jumin-ah."

"Tentang?"

"Kebahagiaan."

 _Random_ amat.

Jumin menghela nafas. Kepala sang wanita muda – yang dikenalnya dengan nama Rika – tertunduk, menekuri entah apa di bawah lantai.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa arti kebahagiaan untukmu, Jumin-ah?"

Simpel, tapi _past tense_. Lewat-lewat sudah membikin stres. Karena ia sendiri bingung dengan arti kebahagiaan, Jumin memasang ekspresi berpikir. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ia memberikan jawabannya.

"Mungkin… sesuatu yang berguna? Sesuatu yang memiliki arti positif dan berharga?"

Dengan adanya tanda tanya di akhir kalimatnya, ia mengungkapkan keraguan atas jawabannya sendiri. Rika terkikik.

"Hm… Aku setuju dengan jawabanmu!"

Terdengar ringan, namun entah bagaimana Jumin bisa merasakan bahwa bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan sang wanita muda.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan seputar kebahagiaan ini?"

Rika melipat tangannya, memegangi kedua sikunya.

"Aku… ingin tahu seperti apa kebahagiaan itu."

Sang pria mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Mengapa tidak bertanya pada V?"

Hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil, enggan untuk membeberkan alasannya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh. Kau wanita yang selalu tersenyum ceria seakan-akan tak punya masalah, namun apa kau pernah merasa lelah untuk tersenyum?"

Mata hijau Rika melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, matanya terpejam dalam gerakan lambat sejenak.

"Ya. Melelahkan."

Terdengar lirih di koklea sang pria. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan manik mata yang bersinar muram.

"Kadang aku berpikir, apakah sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu adalah lawan dari rasa sakit? Jika itu benar, maka saat kita meraih kebahagiaan kita tidak perlu bersusah payah atau merasakan sakit, bukan?"

Nadanya terdengar ringan, namun topik pembicaraannya agak berat untuk dicerna oleh pikiran yang bercabang-cabang seperti milik mereka.

"Pernah dengar istilah ' _no pain no gain'_?" tanya Jumin. "Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu maka harus ada yang kita berikan."

"Ya. Kau benar, Jumin-ah." Rika menyibak rambutnya yang terjuntai menghalangi pandangannya. "Aku berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan memberikan apa yang bisa kuberikan kepada yang membutuhkan, namun ada kalanya aku merasa bahwa kebahagiaan yang akhirnya kudapat itu tidak lantas membuat hatiku penuh. Jiwaku masih tetap terasa kosong."

Hening sejenak. Lagi, sang wanita membuka suara. Memecah kesunyian.

"Maka itu aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit itu berhubungan? Ataukah terpisah?"

"Aku rasa kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit itu saling berhubungan," Jumin menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya bahagia apabila kau belum mengenal rasa sakit."

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, Jumin," Semakin erat kedua tangan Rika memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin hidup bahagia…"

"Aku rasa kau sudah hidup dengan cukup bahagia." Jumin mendongak ke atas, melihat entah apa. "V dan sepupumu itu sangat menyayangimu. Kau juga mulai merintis organisasi filantropi untuk membantu mereka yang membutuhkan dan kau pun dicintai karena itu."

"Benarkah?" Rika menoleh ke arah Jumin sebentar, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini aneh. Aku masih tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan yang mendasar.

"Aku ingin kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya, tanpa ada rasa sakit dan pengorbanan…"

Dijawab dengan naifnya.

"Itu mustahil."

"Begitu?"

Jumin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bahu sang wanita, menepuknya pelan.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan kebahagiaan sampai kau terlihat menderita seperti itu. Tidakkah itu terdengar janggal?"

Rika memandang ke arah Jumin tanpa melepaskan pelukan di tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas lirih.

"…Maafkan aku."

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu, namun kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jumin. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…"

"Untuk apa?"

Sebelum jawaban keluar dari mulut sang wanita, _smartphone_ Jumin berdering. Ia memberi isyarat untuk meminta ijin, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menjauh beberapa meter untuk menerima telepon tersebut. Tinggallah sang wanita muda sendirian di tempatnya berada.

"Untuk apa…?" ulang Rika nyaris tak terdengar. Kedua tangannya tak lagi memeluk dirinya, namun jemarinya saling bertautan. Lama dipandanginya kedua tangannya itu selagi Jumin bercakap-cakap dengan sang penelepon. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pria kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Maaf. Ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar," sahutnya sambil menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja. Punggungnya tegak bersandar di sandaran sofa yang didudukinya. "Masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa dipetik. Tidak ada yang bisa dipahami. Apakah perbincangan ini harus dilanjutkan? Apakah masih ada yang hendak dibicarakan?

Tautan jemari sang wanita terlepas, namun kedua tangannya masih menempel satu sama lain. Tergenggam sedikit erat.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku harus memikirkannya sendiri, ya 'kan?" Kembali dipaksakannya sebuah senyuman.

"Kebahagiaanmu memang milikmu sendiri, namun kalau kebahagiaanmu merusak kebahagiaan orang lain apakah itu juga kebahagiaan?"

Satu lagi, menambah panjang daftar pertanyaan untuk direnungkan. Menambah beban pikiran.

"...Kau berbicara seperti V, Jumin-ah."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

Hahaha. Tawa Rika terdengar getir. Bukan gaya bicaranya yang mirip, namun maksud dari isi kalimatnya. Menusuk-nusuk, perih bagaikan garam yang ditaburkan ke atas luka hati.

"Kurang lebih begitu," Disembunyikannya mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sejenak, lalu sang wanita bangkit dari duduknya, hendak berpamitan.

"Ah, aku permisi. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu, Rika menoleh ke arah Jumin.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Jumin."

Guratan senyum tercetak samar pada wajah sang pria.

"Kau juga, Rika."

...Karena sepertinya kau lebih butuh bahagia.


End file.
